Danton Abbey
Quotes Recap Alex: Previously on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, the final 6 girls went clothes shopping and posed in front of New York monuments. Frieda won the shoot, while Jessie's did not do so good and was eliminated. Also in a first, Barbara was forced to leave the competition for shoplifting. Only 4 girls remain, but only one of them will be the next top model. Final Four Party Ciara: (conf) So great to be back at the mansion and so great to make it to the final four. Frieda: (conf) Because of this, we decided to throw a party before tomorrow's photo shoot. Caitlin: Wow, being in the final four with you guys is like amazing. Frieda: IKR? Tina: Yeah, and we're like closer to whatever the grand prize is. Caitlin: (conf) Things go so well until Lance butted in and splashed water onto us. Lance: (throws water) Wet T-Shirt Contest! Best tits get an advantage in the next photo shoot! Ciara: Lance! Tina: What the hell!? Frieda: Get out of here, you moron! Top Model Gone British Ciara: Alex Mail! Frieda: (reads) Good day ladies, who is ready to be part of a photo shoot based in the Victorian era? Tina: What the fuck? Where the hell is Victoria on the globe? Frieda: I dunno. 1 hour later... Ciara: (conf) So we walked into the studio and we find some backgrounds from 19th century London. What the hell, are in some sort of time machine? Alex: Good day final four, today's photo shoot will be based in the Victorian era. Over there are the outfits you'll be wearing for this photoshoot. Tina: (conf) Ugh seriously? I really despise this week's shoot! I'd rather be naked. Caitlin: (conf) I dunno about the others but I think I can win this one as I was born in London and I think this will be an easy one, even though the dresses are long as fuck. Alex: Frieda, you'll be starting first as you won last time. Frieda: (conf) Of all of the photo shoots we have done this season, this is one where I didn't want to go first. Danton: Ok Frieda, I want you to hold that glass up. Frieda: Ok, (glass smashes) oh shit! Danton: That's ok, you dropped it after I took the photo, you're fine. Caitlin: (conf) I know this is my favourite genre, but I wish I had the winning photo from last time so I can go first. Oh well, if I win today I'll get to go first next time. Danton: Caitlin, I want you to stand right there and act like some kind of rich girl. Caitlin: Like classy and skanky? Danton: Er, no. Ciara: (conf) I wish we did something else this week because those old-timey dresses were killing me. Danton: Ciara, stop scratching yourself and start posing. Ciara: Sorry, it's just that this dress is fucking itchy. Danton: Just ignore the pain and I'll rub some cream on your back afterwards, ok? Ciara: Ok. Tina: (conf) When Alex said that today's photo shoot is some old-timey shit, I was glad to do the shoot last. Danton: Ok Tina, I would like you to drink out of this cup for me. Tina: What's in it? Danton: Oh, just some really hot water. Tina: Oh fuck! (spits the water out) 4 hours later... Ciara: Alex Mail! Frieda: (reads) Well done on today's photo shoot, this may have been hard, but only 3 of you will have what it takes to be the next top model. Love Alex. Call-Out Time Alex: Hi girls. All girls: Hi Alex. Alex: So today was a tough photo shoot where everyone had to be in the Victorian era. How was it? Tina: Painful. Caitlin: Easy. Ciara: I think my butt's still itchy. Alex: Well, it's time for me and the judges to make a tough decision on who's gonna stay and who's gonna go? Alex: So guys, who do you think made the cut? Eleanor: Well I think Caitlin beat everyone else by a landslide. Chaim: Yep, definitely Caitlin. Alex: Ok, but who didn't do so well? Esmerelda: I just couldn't choose between Ciara and Tina. Eleanor: Me too. 10 minutes later... Alex: Ok girls, the judges and I have made a decision and I only have 3 photos in my hand. The first person I'm gonna call out is Caitlin. Caitlin: Ha! I knew it, my British blood sealed in my chances of being in the Final 3. Alex: It sure did. Next person going into the Final 3 is Frieda. Frieda: Oh thank god. Alex: Ciara and Tina, please step forward. Alex: Girls, I only have one photo in my hand and that one represents the girl who will be joining Caitlin and Frieda in the Final 3. Tina: (whispers) Good luck Ciara. Ciara: (whispers) Same to you. Alex: And the final photo goes to, Ciara. Ciara: Thanks Alex. Tina: Well, I've made it this far, but it's time for me to go. Frieda: We'll miss you girl. (hugs Tina) Tina: Thanks Frieda, I'll see you at the Finale. Trivia * The Scores for each contestant were the following: ** Caitlin - 36.8 ** Frieda - 35.4 ** Ciara - 31.9 ** Tina - 31.1 * Frieda gave Tina a hug when she found out Tina got eliminated. * Caitlin confirmed in the confessional that she is of British descent and says that this photo shoot would be easy. Gallery Caitlin Abbey.jpg|Caitlin's winning photo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1